What Kissing an Angel Can Do
by islashlove
Summary: It started out with a simple kiss and in the end, Dean, had the urge to show Castiel what sex was. Warning: this is a slash story.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Supernatural. **

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is also an 'M' rated story.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, this long and 'M' rated story was written for the benefit of rootless. prophecy who thought that my story 'What** **Are You Doing, Dean?' was too short and too rushed. Although, I can write sex scenes, even X-rated ones, for other people to use, I'm not too comfortable doing it in my stories. This could be because the only time I did I was told I was a pervert. Anyway onto the story and rootless. Prophecy's review is at the end of the story if you would like to read it.**

**Thank you, rootless. prophecy. I like challenges that take me out of my comfort zone. P.S. I've put a space in Rootless. Prohecy's name because FanFiction keeps deleting it.**

**Story Notes:**** It started out with a simple kiss and in the end, Dean, had the urge to show Castiel what sex was.**

**What Kissing an Angel Can Do:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** It Started with a Kiss**

Dean Winchester was exhausted. Exhausted, but happy. Looking around he could see his brother Sam and their friend Bobby Singer's unconscious bodies on the floor nearby. They had succumbed to the demon's power early in the fight, leaving only him and the Angel Castiel to fight.

At one point, he, too, thought he had lost the fight. She was a beautiful demon, just the type of woman he would normally go for, but he kept it in his mind that she was a demon possessed body and no longer a woman anymore.

"Yes, yes we did it, Cas. We beat her." Dean turned to the angel in question. He was surprised at how well the angel fought, but looking at Cas, who was looking at the body behind him, Dean could see confusion in Castiel's eyes.

But when Cas' eyes moved up slowly, but still looking behind him, Dean got worried. Spinning around, Dean saw that the demon wasn't dead and in fact was very much still there. As it struck, much like a snake, Cas had moved to his side and together they finished off the demon for good.

Dean didn't know what came over him, but in that split second after the demon was down he threw his arms around Castiel's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was so quick that Dean didn't even remember it until late that night when he was trying to sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, the image of him throwing his arms around Cas and pressing his lips against Cas' was there and somewhere in the pit of his stomach there was a strange feeling. Dean didn't understand what was happening. Why was this image causing such a strange feeling and why, of all things, did it feel like his heart was skipping a beat every time he saw their lips meet. _'What the hell was happening?'_ he thought.

But Dean didn't get to dwell on that thought, or what he thought was a quiet tap on the door of the motel room he and Sam were in. Listening, he heard it again. Getting up, Dean grabbed the gun from underneath his pillow and made his way over to the door. Carefully, he opened it and was very surprised at what he found on the other side.

"Cas, what in the world are you doing?" Dean asked as he opened the door even wider to allow the said angel to enter.

"Dean…what's going on?" a sleepy Sam asked.

"It's only Cas, Sam."

Before either Dean or Cas could move, Sam was on Cas with a gun.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean yelled in confusion.

"If this is Cas, then why did he come through the door and not just appear like he normally does?"

Sam was right. Dean knew that normally Cas would just appear where ever he wanted to be, no matter what they were doing or where they were. That is what Cas was like. There had been a few times Dean was glad he was already on the toilet when Cas came.

"Well, Sam is right, why didn't you just pop in like you normally do?"

"I can't," Cas answered. He seemed to be lost, more than usual. "After we defeated the demon, I left, but…but when I landed, I was…stuck."

"Stuck?" Sam asked confused by Cas' words.

"Yes, I think that's the right word…stuck. I was just up the road from here, I haven't healed and I couldn't fly," Cas explained as he turned to look at Dean, who was still standing behind him. Looking back towards Sam and the gun, Castiel continued. "I just had this feeling that I needed to get here, that you two would help me."

Both Sam and Dean could hear the desperation and confusion in Castiel's voice and for Dean, it was like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. Not thinking, Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, but his thumb gently brushed against his neck. Dean felt Cas shiver from the contact.

"Sam, while I get Cas cleaned up, do you want to see if you can find out what's happened to him?"

"You've got it," Sam said as he sat down at his computer and books. "Didn't need sleep anyway," Dean heard Sam mumble as he led Cas to the small bathroom.

After Dean closed the door he turned to see Cas just standing there staring at him. He didn't know why, but as he looked into Castiel's eyes, he felt himself falling. Shaking his head, Dean tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Slowly, he helped Cas out of his trench coat and then out of the rest of his clothes, leaving Cas in just his boxers. Somehow Dean thought that Cas would be a briefs person, not boxers, but he guessed that Cas was different than other people.

Unfortunately for Dean, as his eyes wandered over the strong, firm body before him, his own body started to react and he quickly turned Cas around so he wouldn't see the mass that was growing in his pants.

'_Damn it, Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?'_ Dean thought as he looked down at the confusing object between his legs. _'You're not gay. I've never thought of a man in that way. What the hell is going on?'_

"Dean…is everything ok back there?"

"Yes, yes it is, Cas, now…do you want to have a shower first and then I can tend to your wounds."

"Ok, but…"

"But what…Cas?" Dean asked as Castiel turned to face him.

"I, I don't know how to shower."

"You've never had a shower?"

"I've never needed to shower before, also…"

"Ok, one thing at a time. You finish getting undressed, hop into the shower and turn the water on to the right temperature. But you need to be careful, as you can make it too hot and burn yourself. Now, what was the other thing?"

"What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we defeated the demon. You…put your lips to mine. What was that and why?"

Castiel watched as Dean took in a deep breath and swallowed. Ever since that…whatever it was, had happened, he couldn't stop thinking about Dean and hoping that he would do it again. Even now, he was watching Dean's lips and the way he is nervously licking them.

Cas was also getting this strange feeling in his stomach and chest, and even though they seemed to hurt, he like the way he felt. Looking back up, Cas tilted his head slightly to one side while he waited for Dean to explain what had happen.

"Well…what it's called is a kiss and why I did it, I don't know. I guess I was so glad that we were still alive, I wasn't thinking. Sorry." Dean looked into Cas' eyes for a few more seconds before dropping his gaze to the ground.

'_Why was Dean sorry? Didn't he like it? Did I do something wrong?'_ Cas thought confused by Dean's reaction to all of this. _'Maybe…I needed to…kiss back. Maybe I should…'_

Cas didn't finish his thought. Instead, he reached out, lifted Dean's head up and pressed his lips against Dean's. At first it was just that, their lips pressed together, but then Dean relaxed and he started to actually kiss Cas. This made Cas to also relax and like a parrot, Cas just followed what Dean was doing.

Dean started to run his hands over Cas' bare skin, pulling the angel closer to him. Wanting to feel even more, Dean ran his tongue against Castiel's lips and he was a little surprised when he felt Cas open up to allow him in. It became a fight to dominate the other person. To feel and to taste him.

Dean was surprised at how Cas felt and tasted. It wasn't anything like the girls he had kissed. Instead Cas tasted like a summer shower. Fresh, sweet and breathtaking.

Cas was surprised when Dean had brushed his tongue against his lips, but something told him what Dean wanted and he wanted to please Dean. As soon as Dean's tongue was inside his mouth, he had this urge to taste him and taste he did. Dean tasted a lot like beer and burgers, but Cas guessed that was what Dean had last eaten, but for some reason, Cas wasn't surprised nor repulsed by the taste, in fact he just wanted more.

Finally, they broke for air, but Dean didn't stop, he started to kiss down Cas' neck. Kissing, licking and biting as he moved further and further down the nearly naked body under his lips.

"Dean," Cas gasped at the sensation.

But as soon as Dean's name left Cas' lips, Dean froze and pulled back. Cas was worried now. _'Why did Dean stop? Had he done something wrong?'_

"Dean, did I…?" Cas' question was stopped by Dean's finger on his lips.

"It's alright, Cas," Dean whispered. "I just realised this isn't the right place to do this…not with Sam just on the other side to the door."

"Oh, sorry, I…"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again, only this time it was a lot more gentle and quicker.

"Just have your shower and I will get you some clean clothes to wear." Dean could see Cas was eyeing his normal clothing. "Don't worry, I will get these cleaned and repaired."

"Ok, and Dean…"

"Yes, Cas?"

"What were we doing before?"

"We were…making out and if you want to, I would love to do that again, sometime."

"I would like that too, but…"

"But?"

"I have this feeling that I want more than just…making out."

"Well Cas, we can talk about going even further later. You just get cleaned up right now."

Castiel just nodded his head and as Dean set the water temperature, Cas removed his boxers. When Dean turned around, his breath was taken away by the sight of a completely naked Castiel. Dean didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was turned on by what he saw, by the fact that he was envious of how big Cas was or that he wanted to just grab Cas right now and make love to him. Dean decided to just give Cas another kiss and to get the hell out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

"You were in there a long time," Sam said as Dean closed the door. Turning Dean was glad to see that Sam hadn't turned around.

"Yeah, Cas has never had a shower and I had to explain it to him. Did you find anything?"

"I found a few reasons how Cas could lose his powers, but they're…interesting."

"Like?"

"Well…God can strip an angel of their powers and make them walk the Earth as human's. There is something about angel's being able shed their own powers by choice and another one is, if an angel is kissed by someone."

"Really, just a kiss could do that to an angel?" Dean asked knowing full well, that this is his fault. "Umm…does it give any ways to reverse what has happened?"

"There are a few things. With the God one, Cas will have to beg or prove to God that he is worthy to be an angel again. As for if he chose to be like this, there's nothing he can do. He's made his choice and he will have to live with it."

"What about the kiss one, not that I think that he has kissed someone, but…you never know?"

"There is a cure for that, but god help whomever kissed him."

"Why?"

"It says here that both angel and person will have a growing urge to be with each other as in, together, if you know what I mean."

"Ok, so…what?"

"Well, if they resist it, both parties will explode with the built up lust."

And if they…give in?"

"If they give into the urges, the end result will depend whether they both love each other."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, if they don't love each other and the other person is human and they have sex, the angel will be sent to hell and the human will die. Their soul is totally destroyed. But if they do love each other and they make love, the angel will get their powers back and the human will live."

"What if, in Cas' case, the person is a man?"

"It doesn't actually say anything about what sex the person is, so I guess it doesn't matter, as long as they love each other. When he comes out I guess we better ask Cas if he has kissed someone lately." Sam laughed, yet never looking up from the computer screen.

"I guess so, anyway…I better get these clean clothes to Cas and see about getting his usual ones cleaned and repaired."

"Ok and I'll just keep looking."

"You do that little brother, you just do that." And with that Dean headed back into the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door and turned around, Castiel was there with his lips against Dean's. Although Dean was enjoying the kiss and wanted more, he knew that right now wasn't the right time. Pushing Cas way, it nearly killed Dean to see the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Cas…" Dean said as he gently rubbed Cas' cheek. "I want to kiss you, I want to…make love to you, but right now isn't the right time for that."

Cas tilted his head slightly to the side as he thought about what Dean had just said. Realising that Dean was right, Cas just nodded his agreement.

"Sam thinks he found what happened or rather he found three reasons, but I know which one did this to us. So, when he asks you if anyone has kissed you, say no."

"Why? I mean we have kissed."

"I know," Dean said as he leaned in and gave Cas a quick peck. "But if Sam finds out, he will freak out and we don't need that right now."

"Ok, I will lie to Sam, but just for you."

"Good, now here are some clothes for you and I will go and see about getting these cleaned." Dean picked up Cas' old clothes, gave the angel one more quick kiss and left so Cas could get dress.

By the time Dean had gotten back from the hotel laundry, he found Cas sleeping on his bed. Sam was still on the computer and only looked up for a second to see that it was Dean and then turned back to the computer.

"Cas sat down on your bed while I went over what I had found. He dismissed everything but God punishing him, so I'm seeing if there is anything else. Losing his powers must have tired him out."

"Well, we'll let him sleep. It's nearly morning, not worth going back to bed now."

Sam just grunted a reply, so Dean went over and put the kettle on. Sitting on Sam's bed, Dean watched Cas as he slept. Dean was surprised how well the jeans had fit Cas and how tight they were around his ass. Smiling, Dean saw that Cas' brown hair was a tossed up mess and he just wanted to run his fingers through it. If Sam hadn't been in the room, Dean would have just rolled Cas over and had his way with the sleeping angel, but Sam was in the room and he wanted to make their first time making love special.

Castiel didn't wake up until around two that afternoon. In that time Dean and Sam had taken turns in having some sleep and going out to get food. As time ticked by, Dean started to get worried. Surely Cas didn't need to sleep this long, so when Castiel finally started to stir, Dean was very happy. A little too happy in Sam's opinion.

But once Cas was fully awake, Sam went through a few of the other things that he had found out, but of course Cas dismissed them all, since he and Dean already knew what had happened. After they had finished talking, Cas made a statement that shocked them both.

"I'm hungry; any chance we can get something to eat?"

In all the time they had known him, Cas had never eaten. So this loss of power had made Cas more or less…human. Looking at each other, Dean and Sam just shrugged their shoulders, grabbed their coats and took Cas to the nearby diner.

As they sat there watching Cas devour two hamburgers and fries, a steak sandwich, three pieces of cheese cake and two large sodas, Dean got hit with the growing feeling of jealousy as their waitress kept flirting with Cas. Of course Castiel was oblivious to what was happening, but Dean wasn't and he let Cas know all about it when Sam left to use the bathroom.

"Cas…you know what that waitress is doing, don't you."

"Yes, she's bringing me food."

"No."

Cas looked down at the plate in front of him and then back up at Dean.

"What do you mean no, she's been bringing me food all…"

"I mean she's been flirting with you."

"Flirting? What's that?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No," Cas said looking over at the waitress who just smiled back at him. "What does it mean?"

"Well…it means she wants you the same way I want you."

"Really, well you don't have to worry Dean, I only want you."

Cas watched as Dean's face went a slightly red.

"Good, and I've got a plan for us to be by ourselves tonight. I'm going to go out to get some drinks and I'm going to take you to help me."

"Then what?"

"We will…Sam's coming back, I'll tell you later."

Cas turned to see Sam, but instead of walking over to them, Sam was talking to the waitress. But once Sam had finished and they paid for the food Cas had eaten, they headed back to the hotel room.

Sam had gotten straight back on the computer, while Dean and Cas sat on opposite sides of Dean's bed. Both men had a hard time trying to keep their hands to themselves, but they settled on holding hands. Dean watched the clock and when it ticked over to seven, he turned to face the back of Sam's head.

"Sam, I'm going to go and get some more drinks."

"Ok, why don't you take Cas with you?"

"Umm…sure, I guess. We'll be back soon." And with that Dean and Cas left the room.

They walked over to where Dean had parked the Impala in silent anticipation of what was to come. He had deliberately parked it a little way from the hotel, hidden behind some bushes.

Cas didn't even get a chance to open the passenger door before Dean had turned him around, pressed him against the Impala and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Cas instantly wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him as close as he could. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands explored the rest of their bodies. Dean was the first to run his hands through Cas' hair, while Cas' hands had found themselves under Dean's shirt and was caressing the hot skin.

Finally, they needed to break for air, so Dean took advantage of this and started to remove Cas' coat and shirt. Following suit, Cas removed Dean's T-shirt. Then Dean moved them so he could open the back door and they climbed in. As soon as they had, they were kissing again.

Hands were everywhere, and so was Dean's lips. If they weren't kissing, Dean was licking and biting as he moved his lips all over Cas' neck line and shoulders. Every time Cas called out his name, the more he wanted the angel.

After a little moving around, Cas found himself lying under Dean, who was doing some sort of magic with his tongue on Cas' nipples. One of Dean's hands was combing through Cas' hair, while the other was holding on to his ass. Groaning once again, Cas lifted his ass off the seat causing him to grind against Dean. This, to Cas' surprise, made Dean groan and rub himself against Cas.

Dean was nearly ready to explode. He wanted Cas. He wanted to taste every part of him and he wanted to be inside of him. Giving Cas another passionate kiss, Dean climbed off, slowly running his fingers down Cas' bare skin, until he reached the band of Cas' jeans.

Cas wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he trusted Dean, so he just watched as Dean undid his jeans and removed them, along with his boxers.

Dean licked his lips at the sight before him, the hard throbbing angel cock, and the wanton look in Cas' eyes. Keeping eye contact, Dean lowered his head and carefully licked the very tip of the throbbing member. Smiling at the shiver that was sent down Cas' body, Dean slowly took the head into his mouth and licked it.

Cas threw his head back at the sensation he felt as Dean tasted him. He wanted much more, but he couldn't make words to come out of his mouth. Instead, Cas reached down and grabbed Dean's hair.

Understanding what Cas wanted, Dean started to take the whole length into his mouth and then pulling it back out. After a few minutes, Dean had found a good rhythm and just enjoyed the sounds Cas was making, which were made up of grunts, moans and the occasionally gasp of his name.

Both Angel and human were so involved with what was happening, they didn't hear Sam, who had come outside for some fresh air. Hearing a strange noise, Sam decided to investigate, but somehow, he wasn't surprised at what he had found. Sam had this…feeling... that both Cas and Dean were lying to him when he had asked about whether or not Cas had kissed anyone. That, and the fact that he heard noises coming through the bathroom door and saw them holding hands on the bed.

Sam had just wished they had been honest with him. After all, he would have gone for a walk and let them have the hotel room, instead of them having to sneak around and do this in the back of the car. One thing for sure, Dean will be the one cleaning the back seat. As Sam turned to leave, he just hoped that they truly loved each other, otherwise they will lose Cas forever and Dean will lose his soul.

Dean could feel Cas was getting close to his climax, but he wasn't ready to stop just yet. Reaching down, Dean grabbed the condom which he had there and without missing a beat, he slid it on himself. Then he picked up the tube of lube and spread some on his fingers. He then gave one deeper suck of Cas' manhood and a quick lick of the tip. Looking up at Cas' face, he could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's alright, Cas, I will be going back to it until I suck you dry."

"Dry?"

"You will see what I mean soon enough. But right now, I want to do something else to you and…it is going to hurt a little bit, but from what I've heard, not too long."

Dean watched Cas as he tilted his head thinking about what he had said. Cas trusted Dean, he really did, and this was no different. Nodding his head, Cas watched as the smile spread across his face and then, Dean put him back into his mouth.

Keeping eye contact, Dean watched as the look of pleasure spread across Cas' face once more, but changed as he slowly inserted one finger in Cas tight ass. Slowly, he moved it back and forth, until the muscle relaxed and then he inserted a second one. He continued this, until he had three fingers inserted and then he sped up his motion, moving them in and out and spreading them apart in order to stretch Cas so he was ready to have him in side of him.

Cas wasn't sure what Dean was up to, but as he felt Dean's warm mouth around his member once again, he didn't care. Then he felt some pressure in his ass and then some pain. Trusting that Dean knew what he is doing, Cas just focused on the pleasure instead of the pain, even when Dean inserted another, then another, finger inside of him. Finally the pain was gone and he was feeling even more pleasure then before. Suddenly, Dean hit something deep inside of him, and Cas called out his name as he shivered from the sensation.

Over and over again, Dean thrust his fingers into Cas, and when he felt him shiver and then call out his name, he knew Cas was ready for him, But he wanted Cas to come first. So pulling his fingers out, dean concentrated solely on Cas' manhood. He moved faster and harder, and then he felt Cas' manhood twitch a few times and then he was rewarded by the taste of Cas' cream. Sucking, licking and swallowing, Dean cleaned Cas up and made sure that he had sucked him dry.

Before Cas could fully recover from his climax, Dean had climbed on top and was kissing him with all the passion he could.

Cas could taste a strange flavour in Dean's mouth and guessed that it was what had just come out of him. Although it tasted strange, for some reason it turned Cas on even more and he pulled Dean closer, so he could taste more of it. When they broke for air, Dean carefully positioned himself between Cas' legs and rubbed himself against him.

"Want some more loving, Cas? It's a little different than what we've done so far."

"Yes," Cas answered as he pulled Dean down into another kiss. "Do whatever you want to me."

Dean moved back a little and reached down for the lube. Spreading some over the condom and them more over Cas' opening, Dean pushed his fingers inside of Cas again. Dean liked the way Cas pushed himself down onto his fingers. While Cas was doing this, Dean ran his free hand over Cas' wounds.

Once Dean couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Cas' legs up and put them over his shoulders. Pressing the tip of his hard cock against Cas' opening, Dean pushed himself in. As soon as his tip was in, Dean stopped and waited for Cas to get use to him. Once he was sure Cas was alright, Dean continued to enter the angel.

It took a little while, but once he was full in, Dean waited a few moments before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. He did this slow and gentle movement a few times, just to give Cas time to relax. But on his last movement, Dean hit that spot again and Cas arched his back and groaned out Dean's name.

That was it, Dean could no longer control himself. He pulled Cas' legs down off his shoulders and placed them near his hips, where Cas wrapped them around him. Dean then leaned down and started to kiss Cas, as he built up speed. The deeper and harder he went, the more Cas moved with him trying to get as much of Dean as he could.

From the lips, down the jaw line and collar bone, Dean left small bite marks. And for every time he nipped or brushed against that spot, Dean was rewards by Cas' angelic noises. Soon Dean could feel himself reaching his breaking point, so he grasped Cas' hair with one hand, his ass with the other and his lips with his own.

A few moments later, Dean felt his love flow out of him and into the condom. Both men breathed each other's name into the other's mouth. Even after Dean had cum, he kept on thrusting into Cas and kissing him for dear life, until Dean was sure he could go no more.

Collapsing's onto the angel, Dean just breathed in the scent which was heated up sweat and cum. He had been with a lot of woman, but none had ever made him cum or feel like Castiel had and he had this strange feeling no one would ever compare to his angel.

They laid there until their breathing and heart beats returned to normal. Lifting himself up, Dean looked deep into Cas' eyes and saw love in them. Smiling, Dean lent down and gave Cas a quick and gentle kiss.

"Castiel, I think I love you." Dean said as he laid his head back on Castiel's chest and then he let out a small sigh, as he felt Cas wrap his arms around him.

"Dean, I…love you too."

"I guess we better head back in." Dean said, smiling as he heard the sound of disappointment coming from Cas.

"Do we still need to go and get the drinks?"

"No, I bought some earlier…they're in the trunk."

Letting out a sigh, Dean reluctantly climbed off Cas and out of the Impala. As he picked up their clothes, Cas too climbed out, only to slap Dean on his bare ass. Jumping up, Dean turned to say something, only his eyes went straight to Cas' chest.

Staring, Dean watched as Cas' wounds healed and then disappeared. It had worked, and that meant that Cas really does love him. Smiling, Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders and pulled him into a loving kiss.

When they had broken apart and gotten dress, Dean turned to Cas. "Cas, I really, really love you, and I think we should tell Sam, so we can be together more often."

Dean watched as Cas smiled, "I would like that, Dean."

With that they grabbed the drinks and headed back to the hotel room. Once inside, they found Sam lying on his bed.

"Given up, Sam?" Dean asked as he put the drinks away in the small fridge.

"No need to continue to look." Sam looked up at them. "I see Cas is still here and you sound like you still have your soul, so I take it that you two do love each other."

"You knew?" Dean said shocked.

"Yes, you two couldn't keep your hands off each other and…that look you gave that waitress…If looks could kill, she would be dead. Just…why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked looking back and forth between them.

"Dean told me not to." Cas said in his usual voice.

'_Yep, it worked,'_ Sam thought.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said as he looked at the clueless angel. "Sam I…just didn't want to worry you."

"Well, it worked out in the end, I guess, but if you had said something, you could have had your…cure, here in the room. I would have taken a walk."

"Thanks, Sam, and next time we want to be like that, I'll let you know."

"Good and something I want let you know Dean is, you are cleaning the back seat of the Impala."

"You've got it. So Cas, now that you have your powers back, what are you doing to do?"

"Well…if it's ok, I would like to have a shower and spend the night here with you."

"Umm…"

"Its fine, Dean, just no more sex tonight. Now off you two go and have a shower together."

"Ok, Sam, we will."

Sam lay on his bed and watched as his older brother and his new found angel lover disappeared into the bathroom. He even shook his head as Cas pinched Dean's ass as the door closed.

**The end **

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Review from: rootless. prophecy for my story 'What Are You Doing, Dean?'**

**This was too short with the part time of Dean getting on top rushed and**

**partial cut out. I wish this was longer and explored more of Dean teaching**

**Cass about making out and those type of actions.**


End file.
